How to train your kit
by chapy14
Summary: The kyuubi has just been sealed in naruto, and as a revenge to his father, he will train him into the perfect slave/mate following all of his orders. Follow the kyuubi as he raises naruto. Warnings: yaoi/chan/shotacon/bestiality/others


It's november first a day after the kyuubi attacked Konoha and was sealed inside a new born baby by his father the fourth hokage Minato Namikaze, and the Kyuubi was not pleased.

Inside the seal the great beast was fuming at being sealed again, and it had to be a baby! Him! The most powerfull of the biju had to be in the weakest container posible! Oh he will have his revenge, the only thing needed was patience.

It was not known but the kyuubi was gay, so being sealed inside girls was very boring, since, well they dont exactly have the right parts to turn him on, do they? Sigh...

But now! Oh, what a lovely baby boy they have given him! Oh yes, he could see it, in a couple of years baby Naruto will be a very handsom boy, with those blond locks and saphire eyes!

Now all that is left is training the boy into becaming my mate. I have all the time i want here since i dont have anything better to do. Oh yes, fufufu, when i am done with him he wont be able to say no to me! I will be his master, his lover, his mate, his world and he wont know any better!

Yes better start them when they are young, but i will have to be carefull of not being find out or those damn humans could get in the way.

hmmm, what to do, what to do...

Oh, i got it! I will just call him to me in his sleep and start training him, and then errase his memories until he falls asleep again, that way he wont remember but his body and subcouncious will!

yes yes yes, like this nobody will get in my way until its to late! Hmmm i will have to start slow, he is a baby after all... I guess i will up his training with each year, yes yes that will do nicely... Hmm maybe get him used to my two forms as well, fufufu, this will be a very interesting few years.

\- Year 1 -

this past year all i did was curl up with the kit and give him tongue baths, or kiss him all over in my human form. The kit is growing fast! Thanks to me he already has started talking and moving around.

Now a year has past its time to up the kits training, we will start slow, in my human form i will limit myself to touching his body and deep kisses, and in my fox form i will start pleasuring the kits private areas with my tong (no penetration yet though...sigh...)

\- Year 2 -

the kits progress continues, he has become a very good kisser for a two year old, and he reacts very nicely to my tongue, fufufu, those moans are indecent i tell you. Hmm today is his birthday time to up the training again!

Oh here he comes, so he finally fell asleep! I was tired of waiting!

(just then a cute nake two year old naruto started materializing in front of the cage still asleep. The kyuubi extends one of his tails and brings him into the cage and into his grips. Naruto starts waking up and remembers all of his sealed memories from his time with kyuubi and goes to his knees and says

"Good night Kyuubi-sama"

"Good you came kit, as you know its your birthday today so we will up your training tonight" said the kyuubi.

"Hai! What would you like me to do?" Says the blond exitedly.

the kyuubi takes his human form, a red head tall and slim, beautyfull male with taned skin and sats in the floor of the cage with crossed legs.

"come kit, its time i teach you how to please your master, and to start training your body to be able to take me in without being hurt. We will start slow as you are still very small. You will start by licking every part that you can reach from my privates and meanwhile i will start your training with one finger!"

"Hai, kyuubi-sama" says the nervous toddler as he goes on all four and starts licking the fox dick. Tentativatly at first but gaining speed when he is not told to stop.

Meanwhile the fox conjures some lub and spreads it all over his finger and the kits entrance, after circling some around the outer ring he intorduces the tip into the kit, causing him to startle and yelp.

chuckling the fox looks down at the kit and says " soon you will get used to it, try and relax your body, otherwise it will hurt, and dont stop! You are doing it good, try and use your hands for the places you cant reach, and use that tong to tease the tip a little more, yes thats it"

while the kit is distracted the fox insets the finger all the way in, and after making sure that the kit is all right he starts thrusting the finger, in and out, in and out, moving it around, stretching the kit, and from time to time teasing the kit by hitting the prostata.)

thats how the second year went by, using all that the kit learned the previous two years and his new training all night long, fufufu.


End file.
